


burgundy and black

by boycoffin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Dom/sub, Impact Play, Kink Only, Leather Kink, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Power Dynamics, ambiguous pov, choose your own dom!, implied prior suspension and/or chastity, it could go either way (and there are two versions of the audio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boycoffin/pseuds/boycoffin
Summary: 'Tell me what happens if you deviate from my wishes.''Rebellion is repaid.' There was a smile in his voice. Knowledge. He had said it so many times.





	burgundy and black

**Author's Note:**

> for the inspiring @callmenephila, who wanted some leather hannigram
> 
> did an experimental thing with this one! there's a _very_ different sort of tone for each interpretation of their roles, because the lines mean such different things depending upon who says them.
> 
> audio options—  
> will doms:  
> [gdrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Nj95obGj8E2osMDuC2-8Gh5aSEKNYDir)  
> [filehosting](https://www.filehosting.org/file/details/789410/burgundy%20and%20black%20\(w\).mp3)  
> hannibal doms:  
> [gdrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oQM0NgtwZYS7piOIFk5vdjw_IrMyrcws)  
> [filehosting](https://www.filehosting.org/file/details/789409/burgundy%20and%20black%20\(h\).mp3)
> 
> **volume warning:** if you're the sort to listen without reading along, the impact sound effects may be startling. and apologies for a few faint staticky noises! (there was some weirdness with merging tracks)

It was a rich crimson, he knew, but in the low light it appeared much darker. Smooth as glass, without a hint of pebbling to its surface, clean and rubbed with oils to a faint gloss. He had worked all day to prepare it for him. Supple. Inviting. Per Master's orders.

The scent of it was intoxicating.

'Head down.'

But he longed to look, it was such a tempting picture: stood before him in the dark, edges silvered by moonlight behind him like a cold halo. Rising from his chair, tapping the crop idly against his thigh, the soft sound of it harmonizing with the click of his booted heels across the floor, and the creak of leather as he moved. The opening bars of a sweet, familiar song.

He longed to look, but he _needed_ to obey.

'Tell me what is required of you.'

'Compliance,' he said, watching the play of light against his leather-clad thighs.

'And what does that get you?'

'Reward, sir.'

'Tell me what happens if you deviate from my wishes.'

'Rebellion is repaid.' There was a smile in his voice. Knowledge. He had said it so many times.

The loop of the riding crop slid up from his chest, along the curve of his Adam's apple, tilting his chin up, but he knew not to meet his eyes. Not now. Not yet.

'Tell me what you are.'

He swallowed against the slight pressure at his throat. 'Your toy, sir.'

One gloved hand slid into his hair and gripped, tipping his head back until his neck ached deliciously. 'What else are you?'

He hissed a faint breath through his teeth, and didn't reply.

_'Answer_ me, boy.'

The breath he was holding shook from his chest in a rush. 'I'm your slut, sir.'

'It's good to have that insight, isn't it?' The hand slid free of his hair, turning to stroke down his cheek with the soft leather of the glove. 'To know who you are.'

'I _relish_ it, sir.'

'Good. It's important to know how fortunate you are to be in this position.'

Arms behind his back, thick cuffs circling his biceps. He shifted in his bonds, only enough so that links of the connecting chain clinked musically together, echoing into the dark like distant bells.

'You've been exceedingly lucky,' his Master went on, beginning to pace round him. He punctuated his words with the occasional flick from the crop, each strike making the one on the floor sigh with relief. 'Lucky that I deign to touch you at all.'

_Snap_. 'Thank you.' _Snap._

'I could have left you hanging for much longer than this.' _Snap._

'I'm grateful to be allowed to serve you again, sir.'

'Well.' _Snap._ 'You've been behaving yourself this week.' _Snap_.

'I know my place.'

_Snap._ 'Do you?' _Snap._

'At your feet,' he said.

His Master stood before him once more, and tapped the crop once against the bolt of his jaw. 'Down.'

He bent forward, torso folded over his knees, and rested his cheek against the toe of his Master's boot. 'Thank you, sir.'

He kissed the very leather he'd scrubbed and shined just hours before; his mouth tingled from the hint of cinnamon oil, preparing him for what would come later, lips plush and heated.

He felt the soft swish of air before the crop struck his back.

_Snap._ 'Are you worthy of this?'

'No.'

_Snap._ 'Why do I allow it?'

'Only because it pleases you, sir.' _Snap, snap._

'That's right.'

He lavished him with attention, kissing his way along, drawing the point of his tongue against every seam and eyelet. As he turned to attend to the other, he felt his Master shift his stance, and moaned softly in anticipation. The sole of the first boot rested against the back of his head, with just enough pressure that he couldn't lift it, so that he was required to focus wholly on his task. He didn't need urging, didn't need reminding, but he needed that control.

_Snap._ 'What are you?'

He was able to raise his head just a fraction of an inch, just enough to speak clearly; mumbling was a sign of disrespect. 'Your plaything.'

'What happens if I break you?'

'My Master mends me.'

_Snap, snap, snap._ 'And why do I mend you?'

He couldn't keep the gasps of pain from his voice, now, his skin reddened under the lash. 'It allows my Master to break me again.'

'You're so eager to flee into the arms of destruction.' _Snap!_ 'I wonder why that is.'

But they both knew why.


End file.
